Pokemon Adventures: The voice of Pokemon
by YellowFan98
Summary: After fighting Arceus the Dex Holders are turned into Pokemon! Now they must try to find each other and find out how to turn back! Meanwhile, the legendaries have turned into humans! Comedy assured!
1. VS Arceus

Prologue

The Dex holders stood there, the legendary Pokemon that they'd befriended on past journeys were standing with them loyally, while the other four legendary Pokemon, Arceus, Giratina, Dialga and Palkia. The Pokemon with the Dex Holders let out roars, as if warning the others that they would attack. The four strongest legendary Pokemon didn't budge, and then the battle started. Attacks were going flying everywhere, some hitting their targets, others missing completely.

Soon the battle was at its climax, the Dex holders realised that they were losing, and they knew that they had to act quickly, so they did.

"Deoxys, use Psycho boost!" Red yelled at Deoxys who was currently in its attack form.

"Mew! Hyper Beam!" Green told Mew.

"Articuno, Blizzard, Zapdos Thunder and Moltres, Sky attack!" Blue ordered her three flying type Legendary Pokemon.

"Mewtwo! Try Psystrike!" Yellow suggested.

"Entei, Eruption." SIlver yelled.

"Suicune! Hydro Pump!" Crystal told Suicune.

"Raikou! Thunder!" Gold ordered.

"Groudon! use Fireblast *" Ruby yelled.

"Kyorge, Water spout!" Sapphire told Kyorge.

"Latios, use Psychic, and Latias, you use Dragon Pulse!" Emerald told his friends.

"Uxie, please use Future Sight!" Platinum ordered.

"Azelf, use Future sight as well!" Pearl yelled.

"Mesprit, you do the same!" Diamond added.

"Reshiram, use Blue Flare!" Black yelled.

"Kyurem, use outrage!" White ordered.

"Victini! Use V-Crate!" Bianca told what she called 'The cute Legendary'.

"Keldeo, use Sacred Sword!" Cheren yelled.

"Zekrom! Use Fusion Bolt!" A new voice ordered, Black whirled around, and smiled.

"So you did come, after all, N?" He asked.

"Of course. The whole world could be at stake here. Now, Zekrom!" N replied, smiling slightly.

As their moves went flying towards the other legendary Pokemon, their most powerful moves came towards the Dex Holders as well. Spacial rend, Roar of Time and Judgement, the attacks collided and a large explosion was formed. The Dex Holders were all knocked unconscious as soon as they were hit, and sent flying back, when the light had cleared Spear Pillar was even more destroyed then it had been previously, and the Dex Holders were nowhere to be seen.

The Legendary Pokemon stood up, brushed themselves off, before staring at each other with horrified stares.

A/N: There we go! The first chapter of my fanfiction :) This'll also be on fanfiction later (Like, tomorrow) because I only just got an account there and I have to wait two days before I can post my first story, which SUCKS by the way!

Anyways, let me tell you a bit about this:

One chapter will be about the Dex Holders, the more serious of chapters, the next will be about the Professors and the other side characters, like the gym leaders, and then the third will be about the legendary Pokemon who will be looking at things in a more... Humorous way...

Hope you like it :) 


	2. VS Pikachu

**Chapter One – Awakening**

Red let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes; he had the most terrible headache. He blinked a few times to make the world stop looking blurry. He noticed that he was in a forest somewhere, and he was lying down. He sat up but it didn't make much of a difference size-wise. He stood up and everything still towered above him. He frowned trying to work out what happened before he noticed his hands.

His hands were small, and yellow. He looked down at his body, which was also small and yellow. His eyes widened and he looked at his back, and he noticed that he had a tail. The tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt and it was also yellow, with a brown root. On his back he had three brown stripes, and the rest was yellow. He moved his hands up so that he could feel his head. He felt something and pulled it off his head, and he realized that it was his hat.

He put his hat on the floor and felt his head again, he felt something poking up and he pulled it down slightly to see what it was. He found out that it was a pointy, yellow ear with a black tip. After all of his evidence pilled together he came to a conclusion. He was a Pikachu.

He looked around, and noticed that he was the only one in the clearing. He decided to start walking to see if he could find out where he was. He walked through the bushes and over the forest floor. He quickly got used to walking on all fours and started to run. He tripped a bit at first, but after that he was fine.

He found the exit to the forest, and realized that he'd been in a forest besides a route, one of the ones that trainers are forbidden to go into yet Green and himself had gone into at the beginning of their journeys, the one that had the wild kangaskhan.

He smiled slightly as he thought of 'the good old days' before remembering his current predicament. He looked up and down the route – route one.

He noticed a small band of people walking through the route, and seeing that he was a Pokémon now he guessed that they'd capture him if they saw him, so he dove into the long grass. He watched the group of people and he recognized them. Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper and Professor Hastings, with them were also a few people that he didn't recognize.

He stepped out of the grass after they'd gone and he followed them – they were heading for Pallet Town so he decided that it would be a wise move to follow them.

They didn't notice him following, and they turned through the streets of Pallet Town so quickly that Red had to run to keep up. People were pointing at him as he ran, but he took no notice – he had to find them!

He lost them after the seventh turn but he had an idea as to where they were going, so he started to run towards Professor Oak's lab. He saw them entering and Red sprinted forwards, barely getting in before the door closed.

Still no one noticed him, he darted under a table, he didn't want to be discovered yet because he wasn't sure if he could still talk to humans, and he was dreadful at charades.

"Is this all that's left?" Professor Oak asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." One of the other Professors – Red wasn't sure who – said.

"Oh well, listen, have any of you heard from the Dexholders?" Professor Oak asked.

"No, I'm worried about the others…" Callie, one of the Dexholders that hadn't gone to calm the Legendries stated.

"Right… Has the radiation left Spear Pillar yet?" Professor Oak asked.

"Not yet. It's starting to fade away, though." Professor Juniper replied.

Professor Oak nodded. Red could only see his face from where he was, but he could tell that he was terribly worried.

"Right then. Lunick, Solana, I want you to alert the citizens of Almia, Fiore and Oblivia about what's happened and then report back here. Do I make myself clear?" One of the Professors, Professor Hastings, ordered.

"Right sir!" one of the people that red didn't recognize – the one that he assumed to be Lunick – replied.

"Good, now Ben and Summer, I want you two to see if your 'Signs' work, if they do try to call on Raikou for help." Professor Hastings continued.

"Sure thing! I like using my _signs_ with Benanyway." A girl, who Red assumed was Summer giggled. The boy standing next to her blushed and wacked her arm.

"And Kate, Kellyn, Keith and Rhythmi. I want you four to try to find the source of the Radiation." Professor Hastings ordered.

"Hey! We want to help too! Our friends might be in danger!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Alright then, you can go with Summer and Ben, you're boy friend can go with Lunick and Solana" Professor Hastings began, both Lyra and Ethan blushed heavily when he said 'Boy friend' "And you're other friend can go with Kate, Kellyn, Keith and Rhythmi. Happy now?"

"Very." Callie replied for Lyra, who was still recovering from her blushing fit.

"Right, now off you go. We'll do research." Professor Hastings finished, and the younger generation left the room.

Red decided to follow Lyra, so he ran out of the door after them, he saw the others all leave, and soon only Ben, Summer and Lyra remained.

"Right then. Wish me luck!" Summer called.

She did a strange looking sign that looked a bit like a tilted hour glass on the floor. The sign started to glow. The glowing died down, and nothing happened.

"I guess whatever happened to the Dexholders has happened to the Legendries as well!" Ben exclaimed.

"Or at the very least, it's happened to Raikou." Summer added.

"What was that?" Lyra asked.

"That? Oh! I forgot that no one's told you about it! That was a Guardian Sign, or just a Sign for short. I can use them to call Legendary Pokémon for help, or to get Celebi to send a Pokémon from the past to help me!" Summer exclaimed happily.

"Cool…" Lyra muttered. That was when she noticed Red.

"Guys! That Pikachu has Red's hat on!"

**A/N: There! The long awaited chapter one! Phew, that took some patience! I wonder if anyone's gonna review…**

**Anyway, as you can see I added the rangers, I did that because I recently finished my Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, and I fell in love with it! So naturally I wanted to add Summer, Ben and Ukulele Pichu! And it's not fair to only add them, so…**

**I've also added Ethan, Lyra and Callie. They'll only be minor characters, it's just this'll be in the same universe as my HG/SS/MC fanfic, which is on MewFan98's account, my collab account with LegendaryPokemonMew… at least, it will be after that two day block on uploading!**

**So, I have nothing else to say, so until next time!**


End file.
